My Tropical Harem Paradise in the World of the Dead
by Void's Record
Summary: (Self-Fulfullment/Self-Insert/One-Shot/DARK! ANY FRANCHISE MENTIONED BELONGS TO ITS OWNER!) I guess I got reincarnated in the world of Highschool of the Dead. Too bad, I won't follow the cliché and joining Takashi's Group. Since I have a head start, I'm going to prepare for the inevitable and build my own harem and kingdom. Whelp, the character from Triage X in my harem is a bonus!


_**I, HedonisticMagus, present you with a self-insert lemony goodness of Highschool of the Dead. This story had been 90% completed**_ _ **a**_ _ **long time ago, but I hadn't had time to proofread and finish the rest yet. Since I suddenly was in the mood to warp up this One-Shot, I decided to finish this project and publish it for you.**_

 _ **Anyway, I warn you that this story is a self-fulfillment story which is basically a smut with a plot. This story isn't for underage kiddies! This story is DARK! WITH CAPITAL LETTER! Now, you have been warned so please proceed with caution! I don't care what you think about this story after you read this. I read this story because I want… Nevertheless, I will welcome and appreciate your reviews.**_

 _ **I wouldn't say I liked Highschool of the Dead, but I couldn't deny a small part of me was hooked up by the anime. I wasn't ashamed to say it was because of the fan-service. It had many enjoyable fan-services before Highschool DxD aired and toppled all fan-service based anime and manga in Japanese animation industry.**_

 _ **Besides the character from Highschool of the Dead, I also added some female characters from Triage X, since the Mangaka is the same person**_ _ **; Shōji Satō**_ _ **. Now, this story isn't focused on Takashi and his group of survivors. I**_ _ **n**_ _ **fact, this story is focusing on my original main character and his survival group in which HOTD side female characters were the part of. So, for you the fans of Saeko, Rei, Saya, Shizuka, Rika, or even Alice-chan, they wouldn't make**_ _ **an**_ _ **appearance outside of the cameo and mentions.**_

 _ **Well, I guess it was a long enough foreword. So, let begin this**_ _ **twisted**_ _ **story. Enjoy it and don't fap on it… that's disgusting you horny degenerate!**_

—

 _ **Z-Day, -47 Days – Time: 8.16 A.M.**_

"Shinjisssssh... Stop! Please, we're almost... Ah~ late to go into school… Hah… Ahn… Ah!"

I ignored the plea from the woman under me as I pounded my hips into her harder. The lewd sloshing sound filled the kitchen and I continued to release all my pent-up frustration into her.

I've been accumulating a load of stress for years in the past week alone. The Japanese educational curriculum is a plain murder and I have had another thing I must take care of since the last winter holiday.

Oh, the memory of the biting cold to the bone while preparing everything for my survival continuation had worn my body and mind down.

Knowing the world soon will go AWOL and become a grand feast for the living dead while you're the only one who knew what would happen will give you unbearable pressure, I tell you now.

Well, I am being ahead of myself and am sure you are confused and think what the actual fuck happened, right? Well, you see, three years ago, I died. I joke you not. I really died.

Surprisingly, it wasn't because of a drunkard truck driver struck me in a fit of carelessness or stupidity or another asinine reason that became the Trope and cliché in the Another World type story. At least, I died with dignity or so I thought. How I died, you ask? Let's put aside how I died since it isn't important now. What important is I lived in the end.

Then, I woke up in the hospital. At first, I thought that I was saved from the certain death. But, my fragile hope was dashed when I realized I wasn't in my country. Heck, I wasn't in my world anymore. How did I know this? It's easy. You see, there was a set of unfamiliar memory in my head. It was just in there and ready to be brought into the forefront of my mind. There was a painful headache, but I believed it was because of the accident that made me stay in hospital—Correction... What I meant was the accident that sent the body I possessed to the hospital. You heard that right, guys. I guess my soul was transported into this body, somehow, by whatever cosmic entity that had enough free time to do something like this.

Interestingly enough, having another set of memory in your head surprisingly did _not_ change you fundamentally, not much at least. It was like how you and your friend watching the same film but having a different thought about said film in the end.

The memory was nothing but a convoluted scene that didn't affect me whatsoever. At least, it didn't affect me at the fundamental level, but knowing I was sent to a fictional world where Zombie Apocalypse would happen did freak me out for a tiny bit… I guess I freaked out a lot and had a meltdown. But, I digressed.

Let us return back to how I knew I am not in my world anymore. There were several clues. First, I woke up in Japan as supplied by the already existed memory in my mind. My name was Sanada Shinji, 13 years old middle-high schooler who became a victim in a traffic incident when the owner of this body left for a family outing with his parents. I also found out the owner of this body was a manga fanatic and he wouldn't miss the update of the eastern comic he liked so much. And the Otakuish hobby of the true owner of this body and the set of his memories were the reason why I knew about my current whereabouts.

You see, in this world, Naruto didn't exist. Yes. I realized I was in a different world because a fucking eastern comic and cartoon didn't exist. The other mainstream and world-wide known franchise like Bleach and One Piece also didn't exist. Surprisingly, the Pokémon franchise did exist in this world.

Second, the year was wrong. The year when my gang and I fought those fuckers was at 2018. At that time, it was at 2007, 11 years off, goddamnit!

Third, my memory supplied that I lived in Tokonosu City and attended the junior division of Fujimi High School. I was in the same year with Takeshi Komuro, the main characters of High School of the Dead, during my second year in the Junior High School. That's right. I realized I, or my soul, in this case, was transported into a fantasy world that shouldn't be real.

About my reaction, you ask? I was in denial. For a while I was in denial, having a meltdown and overly stressed. Yes, I was depressed for some time. The doctors thought it was my reaction from losing my 'parents' in the traffic accident. At this moment, I was being handed to the closest relative the true owner of my current body had. In the end, my mother's little sister was chosen as my guardian. And since then, we lived together in her small rented apartment house.

That's right. The women before me who was being fucked to the kingdom come by yours truly was my aunty, my mother little sister and my current guardian, Kyōko Hayashi. She was a beautiful little thing with a hot and sexy body and lush magenta hair. I knew her hair was natural since her pubic hair was also the same color.

I guess such a thing is normal in a fictional world. Still, I needed time to accept it since hair color besides black, brown, blond, red and white weren't normal in my past life.

"S-Shinji… Ahn… Auuu… Shinji… don't be so rough… Ah… you'll break me… you'll break me!"

Kyoko's moans made me pound her harder. I wasn't holding back in fucking her and was planning to release all pent-up stress I accumulated so far.

Now, you might wonder how the fuck this happened in the first place, right? You see, it was started with Kyoko got dumped by yet another boyfriend of her. It wasn't like she was ugly or what. She was hot, sexy and the epitome of MILF. Hell, I even heard Morita, Takashi's best friend listed Kyoko as the sexiest teacher just below the ditzy nurse in our school. And, I fully agreed with him since I tasted how good she was for countless time already. I guess she was just that unlucky in the romance department.

So, where were we again? Oh, right, how we ended up like this and Kyoko got dumped by her new boyfriend. Two years ago, after she got dumped, she returned back home, drunk but not batshit drunk. Surprisingly enough she could find her way back home. I was dumbfounded when I saw her disheveled state, reeked of alcohol.

However, my surprise of seeing her back home in that state was pale in comparison when she suddenly latched on me and began wailing out all injustice of the world. She complained to me and cursing her ex-boyfriend. I was still lost because it was just unlike her to show such an appearance. She was surprisingly a prideful woman.

Then, it escalated when she asked me if she was ugly and undesirable as a woman? I answered back honestly that she wasn't. She was hot and sexy. However, she challenged me to show her the proof of my claim.

I was at lost this time but her defenseless and miserable state which exuded the refined charm of a mature woman that was hard to ignore by a hot-blooded male in the middle of his puberty won over my hormone.

The thing was I never treated her as a relative. I wasn't her nephew and I had been distancing myself with the whole preparation for the certain Zombie Apocalypse. It was hard to plant and nurture familial or platonic love and respect when there was a gap between us.

She'd asked the proof of my claim and I showed her the proof physically. At this time, she was drunk enough to let me fuck her and fuck like an animal in heat, we did. In the morning, it was very awkward for both of us. But, I didn't regret it because I found out how good it was. As a matter of fact, I realized my stress from overthinking what'd happen in the future lessened by a tiny bit.

It was the beginning of our secret and twisted relationship. A week after that, we did have sex again and this time was because I couldn't hold back my urge anymore. That time, it could be considered a rape…in the beginning. A part of me felt remorse from my brutish action, but the brutal urging of my hormone and carnal desire seduced me to do it. I fell into the temptation and I followed my hormone without thinking logically about the consequence. When I said at the beginning, I really meant it. Halfway through our coitus, I could see and feel her enjoying it as much as I was. After that, the frequency of our intimate action became higher. From once a week became twice in a week until it was happening almost every day when she wasn't in her menstruation cycle.

Surprisingly, our twisted relationship had a positive effect on us. I was less stressed because of my anxiety for the future and all preparation I did to ensure my safety while Kyoko's presence had changed a bit. Just like Morita exclaimed in the canonical storyline of Highschool of the Dead, Kyoko was a sexy and hot teacher, yes, but she exuded the aura of a woman who wasn't satisfied by her life. But, since we released our stress in a sexual means, she felt more at ease, so to speak. She looked like a fulfilled woman and her charm was refined as the side effect.

"Ah… Shinji! I'm gonna cum! Hah! Ah! I'm cumming!"

Kyoko moaned wantonly. Her earlier protest disappeared, replaced by a lustful moan and hopeful expectation for her sweet, blissful climax. I quickly focused on hitting her sweet spot and did my best to stimulate her orgasm. With how well-endowed my dick, satisfying her sexual needs wasn't hard.

Now, this is a secret I don't want to share with anyone because this could affect my manly pride. You see, I was never well-endowed. The size of my dick was artificial, I using some drug to enlarge it. Yes, I was quite a vain person, but what would you expect? Since I became sexually active, I felt pride when I could make my sex partner sing under my tune and knowing I could make my woman satisfied gave me the ego boost which was very addicting.

"Cum… Hmmmm… AH! I'M CU-hmmph!"

Kyoko moaned deeply and when she was about to shriek loudly, I blocked her voice by locking my lips on her and hungrily ravished her lips. I felt my inner mouth tingle and buzzed in the interestingly pleasurable way from her muffled shout. My hands kneaded her well-endowed breasts and crushed them mercilessly. Her body went stiff for a split second before they trembled and then relaxed powerlessly.

Our lips-lock broke with only a glistening string of saliva connecting our slightly agape mouth. Her eyes were dilated, unfocused as she basked in her afterglow. However, her unfocused pupils shrunk and shook when I continued my pounding.

"Hiiii—! Shinji! Stop! Ah… Ahn… Ah! Hah! I just came… Ah… Please stop!"

She begged without any heat in her words, an empty statement which betrayed her true desire. Instead of pushing me or doing something to stop me, she did a legs-lock around my waist and circled her slender arms around my neck. She tried to melt her soft sweaty body onto mine as she relished in the waves of another orgasm.

I found out that Kyoko is very sensitive after her climax and she can climax again and again if I keep fucking her like this. I wasn't sure if this was scientifically possible, or this is just her or the effect of the bullshit fictional world's law.

"Emh… Ah… Hah… Auuu… Ahn…"

After some time, Kyoko said nothing but gibberish. Her face slackened and her pointy tongue jutted out between her juicy lips. Her eyes had rolled halfway into her skull. Sweats drenched her face and drool leaked from the corner of her lips. It was what the Japanese hentai lexicon called as Ahegao. I couldn't help but feel smug and proud because she made such a face.

Soon, I could feel my climax came near. I grunt gutturally and hugged her sweaty body tighter, trying to fuse her soft form into mine. I sped up my thrust and finally released my spunk inside her, filling her womb with my seed.

I wasn't worried for her to be pregnant. I knew she was in the pill to control pregnancy. She always did as long as I knew her.

After my climax, I felt lightheaded and relaxed. The stress from the closing Apocalypse was briefly forgotten. I carefully moved Kyoko who was hugging me like Koala towards the sofa in the living room next to the kitchen. We had sex in the kitchen. Or to be precise, I fucked her on the dining table. She had dressed up prim and proper, ready to go to the school at any given moment. However, looking at her current state, I was sure she wouldn't recover enough energy to go.

 _I guess I'll call the school and ask for leave for the both of us…_ I thought that as I rubbed and massaged her sweaty back softly. When I wasn't focusing on fucking her again, I couldn't help but think over what would happen.

 _Winter has finished and it's early in the spring. It's only a number of days before everything goes FUBAR… A few months to the end of spring at most. Now, what should I do to prevent Kyoko from being the first victim in Fujimi high, I wonder?_

I recalled my hazy memory about Highschool of the Dead.

With the passing time, my memory about my past life slowly disappeared. To keep my memory from disappeared altogether, I had written all important things about this world in a coded journal. So, even if Kyoko read it by a mistake, she wouldn't understand it and think it was nothing but a novel plot.

I had given up any chance to share this information after I realized how crazy I sounded if I told other about it. Moreover, it would make Kyoko ask me questions I didn't know if I had the patience to answer.

 _For once, I'm sure that the Zombie Apocalypse won't happen until the end of the spring since the 'main casts'… *Scoff* …only lived through the spring not for long._

I vaguely recalled it was on the first day they left the flipped over Fujimi and the first altercation with the four-eyed, slimy snake Shido that separated Takashi and Rei from the other. Then, another night in Rika's flat. After that, they went to Takagi's manor in which Takeshi and Saeko spent a night in a temple. Then, they probably spent some night in there until the EMP problem began. In the end, it happened in a short time. Only in a day, the 'main casts' became a badass actor and actress from Hollywood Movie.

 _I called bullshit at that. Well, not Saeko Bushujima or Kohta Hirano since I knew Saeko's father, Yamamoto Bushujima, was more inhuman than hers and Kohta skill was acceptable since he was trained by special Ops in America._

In a short while, I mulled my plan for survival. My inner musings were interrupted when I felt Kyoko shifted as she regained her consciousness.

In the end, I fucked her again, ignoring her plea for a short break. Like I said, she would stop me if she truly wished for it…

—

 _ **Z-Day, -38 Days – Time: 12.57 P.M.**_

"S-Sanada-kun... Pleasegooutwithme!"

I deadpanned at the girl before me after she asked me to be her boyfriend. She was closing her eyes tightly, her stereotypical Asian pale skin bright red, signifying her mortification from the bold thing she'd done.

I must say that she had guts and was courageous. I knew that for a conservative culture like Japanese, confessing to someone was a very challenging ordeal. It was harder for eastern people to confess their feeling than the westerner. So, what she did was something brave or stupid. But, I acknowledged it as the former.

Anyway, her name was Misuzu Ichijou, a female student at my year but different class. Last year, we were in the same class. But, we got sorted into a different class in the second grade. She was also listed in the top ten hottest girls in the campus.

To be honest, I wasn't sure why she suddenly asked me out. She and her best friend, Toshimi Niki, were considered as school idols at the same level as Saeko Bushujima, Miku Yuuki, Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto. Thus, I spoke out my confusion.

"Ichijou-san, why were you asking me out? I don't think we were that close enough since you know that I'm a loner, right?"

That's right. I was a loner, by choice, and not because I was being alienated. I chose to be a loner. There was difference in choosing to be one or not. If I want I could get friends as many as possible and became a social butterfly. I didn't want to boast emptily or looked like a vain and shallow person, but I was very good looking, more handsome than my past life sadly enough and very fit with noticeable compact muscles from my work out and martial art training.

Oh, who I'm kidding? I liked to be a significant person because other's attention and recognition for my strength and positive traits felt addictively delicious because of human's nature as a social creature that wanted – _craved_ \- attention. However, I distanced myself because I knew what would happen in the next several weeks.

Creating bond meant I couldn't be heartless and ruthless enough to leave them to rot with other zombies, becoming something same with the one who killed them. Thus, I decided to put on a metaphorical eggshell around me to stop other's attempt to befriend me after careful consideration.

Putting aside my above-average potential to be a successful social butterfly and my choice as a loner, I always kept my distance from other. Of course, there were some cases when I helped other, but it mostly happened to fill my boredom. However, I'd forget such an occurrence because I didn't deem them as detrimental to my future... Alas, it seems I underestimated the intricacy of the real world where anything under a common sense of mankind could happen.

Perhaps, something happened in the past such as I have helped her but forgetting such an event because I dismissed them as unimportant? I have watched and read enough sappy anime and manga to see such an overused cliché plot to make the authors' choice of female leads fell in love with the protagonist. It was unrealistic and illogical. But, whenever the heart of woman was brought into a discussion, they wouldn't make any sense whatsoever.

So, I waited as Misuzu Ichijou fumbled around in her embarrassment and bashfulness as she tried to get the courage to give me my well-deserved explanation. Accepting her wouldn't be easy matter like a simple 'yes' or 'no' for me because of the responsibility I'd give to myself when I accepted her confession, namely thinking about her survival in the fucked up Zombie Apocalypse. I didn't mind to have more girls in my group. The more girls followed me, the more variant of choices I had when I wanted to satisfy my lust and unwind my stress.

However, I didn't have the confidence to keep many quotas in my group. Kyoko had become a fixed quota in my group and I was still agonizing to find a way to keep her alive when the Z-day came. The bigger my group, the harder it was going to keep them alive until we arrived into a little heaven I'd prepared in the past several years. At least, I could keep 4 people, five the most and six with me included in the small number of the survival group I'd planned.

"I'm not sure if you remember it or not, but last year you helped me out with some school project I was struggling out."

Misuzu Ichijou began with a stutter in the beginning. When she saw my flat look, signifying my bemusement to what she was talking about, she seemed down. At such a pitiful, I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Alright, humor me, Ichijou-san."

With a subtle encouragement from me, the mixed Chinese-Japanese breed got the courage she needed. Her body language shifted slightly, showing her determination. Then, she continued.

"That... That happened in the library last year. Like I said, you were helping me for the individual project I was struggling out to finish. At that time, you were patient when helping me. Though other students talked about you being cold and standoffish, I felt that they were wrong about you. You... You actually care about other. Since then, I became curious about you and kept watching you. I... I even investigated about you a bit and I know you lost your parents and lived with your relative, Hayashi-sensei..."

She stopped when she realized she'd basically dug her own grave because of her nervousness. She covered her mouth in horror and stared at me with apprehension and fear. However, she calmed soon when I showed neither disapproval nor disgust toward her…stalkerish behavior.

"Sorry for intruding your privacy, Sanada-kun..." She hastily apologized and bowed her body which I answered with a dismissive wave of my hand and an offhanded comment.

"I don't mind. I'm not offended by what you'd done. At least, it showed you're truly dedicated to your goal. Other might think what you were doing is bad and they might be offended. However, I'm not."

"So... What's your answer...?"

Ichijou-san sent a hopeful gaze towards me; she was very transparent. In a short while, I said nothing as I regarded her, seizing her up and down. She became self-conscious and squirmed beneath my calculating gaze.

 _Let's recall what happened to her... If I recall correctly, she and Toshimi Niki became ones of the Zombies. She's actually a looker. I guess my answer is clear. It's not like I'm bored with Kyoko. She's sexy and hot MILF and secretary and teacher type, but she'll grow up in several years. So...Fresher leaf around my age, so to speak, is a good thing to bring along._

After my careful consideration, I looked at her seriously and gave my answer.

"Alright, I'm not sure what will happen in the future. What will our relationship become. But, I won't mind to try it out with you..."

Misuzu Ichijou seemed shocked when she heard my acceptance. She became mute and frozen like statue for a short while. Then, a big smile bloomed on her face. Her eyes twinkled in happiness I couldn't even fathom. It seems like being accepted by me was a big deal for her.

Too bad, I never thought her as a proper love interest. No, everyone in this world seemed unreal and only a character in a fiction for me. Therefore, it was easy for me to create a barrier around me and keep them at arms reach.

Even though a few years had passed, it wasn't easy to change my nihilistic view towards this unrealistic world. It was also the reason why I felt small remorse from manipulating other and treated Kyoko as my personal possession instead of a normal person with her own free will and awareness. If this world will go into a zombie's buffet, at least, I won't be denied something I could actually enjoy. That was something I made into my personal motto.

"Thank you, Sanada-kun. Thank you so much. You don't know how happy I'm. By the way, may I call you Shinji-kun from now on? Well, we're dating now. So... But, if you don't want to, I won't mind."

Misuzu Ichijou had many expressions when she talked that lines in one breath, ranging from elation, hopeful, panic and finally resignation. I raised my brows in bemusement at that and nodded my head after some time.

"Thank you. Then I'll call you Shinji-kun from now... Uh, I don't mind if you call me with my given name too, you know. It seems proper after you let me use your own given name. So, please call me Misuzu, or Suzu, from now on."

"Alright, Suzu..." I finally responded to her.

Since that day, we became an official couple and the school's gossip mill spread that information like a wildfire. Of course, there was a certain woman who disliked my new relationship with Misuzu Ichijou. She was no other than my own aunty, Kyoko Hayashi. Go figure…

—

 _ **Z-Day, -33 Days – Time: 5.28 P.M**_ _ **.**_

"Ah, Teshima-sensei, are you here to check on Aunty Kyoko's condition?" I asked the beefy man who leaned on his car's door outside of Kyoko's front yard. The man was no other than Teshima, the P.E. teacher in Fujimi High School, and Kyoko's new boyfriend in the past few days.

"Oh? Sanada-kun. Yes, I heard she was absent because she is under weather, so I want to visit her. How is she? Is her condition serious?"

"Don't worry, she is recovering. However, she's currently resting. You know, being under the weather she needs her rest to recover soon…" I answered while maintaining my fake smile. It was hard to maintain my polite façade before this son of a bitch who touched my Kyoko.

"So, Hayashi-san is resting. Then, I'll excuse myself. Please tell her I'm visiting and I wish for her to get better soon."

After Teshima entered his car and left Kyoko's house, my fake smile became a sneer. It had been a week since I and Misuzu Ichijou became a couple. My new relationship with the brown-haired half-Chinese girl had become the impetus of the relationship between Kyoko and Teshima, which I abhorred with passion.

I went inside the house and locked the door. Then, I went to Kyoko's room.

As I stepped inside, a musky smell stung my nose. I couldn't help but smirk wickedly. When I turned my gaze towards the bed, my smirk became wider.

Lying on the bed was the naked and bound Kyoko Hayashi, her curvaceous body squirming and sweaty. When her dilated eyes turned in my direction, her squirming became more intense. She tried to say something, but the gag ball blocked her voice, making her sound muffled incoherently. I went closer and released her mouth from the gag.

"S-Shinji… please… let me… cum! I can't take it… anymore… let me cum… let me cum… this torture… drove me insane!"

It was her plea the moment her mouth was freed. Tears of frustrated continued to fall from the corners of her eyes. I grinned widely and moved my face closer to her, taking a whiff of her adult smell at the same time. It had been several hours she was bound on the bed, naked and sweaty without a means to release herself from her maddening pent up sexual frustration. Of course, I didn't forget to give her sustenance, mainly a porridge and water. This was her punishment for betraying me.

I knew it was a hypocrite of me to feel jealous when I found that she dated Teshima a few days ago. She did it mostly to spite my new relationship with my younger pet, Misuzu Ichijou. But, she'd made a grave mistake by doing that. I was a possessive man and I had claimed her as mine. There was no way I would let my bitch bite me or fuck another man than me.

This morning before she woke up, I bound her in this bed and began sexually torturing her while denying her of her sweet release. I would fuck her and played with her body until she was almost climaxing, but I stopped before she could get her orgasm. It repeated for the countless time until Teshima visited. Suffice to say, I was planning to utterly break her. Lo and behold, I could see that she was already broken.

"You want to cum?" I whispered wickedly into her ears while playing with her stiff nipples. She nodded her head desperately, her dilated eyes pleading in my direction, and her voluptuous body squirming to find her release.

"Do you know what your fault is?"

Kyoko nodded her head rapidly, feeling desperate for the release. My grin became wide and I asked her again, "Tell me what your fault is."

"I…I date another man, I fuck another man! I fuck Teshima to spite your new relationship! I'm jealous of that little slut! Why? Why, Shinji? I'm always here for you! You only need me, why were you dating that little bitch? WHY?" She became hysteric at the end of her statement.

My grin disappeared and I looked at her coldly. I slapped her, returning her sense back. She stopped her hysteria, staring at me in shock.

"You're mine Kyoko, my property. You needn't question me. You only need to follow me and serve me as best as you can. Your cunt is mine. Your sexy body is mine. Your. Everything. Is. Mine. Never let another man beside me touch them again, understood?"

She was silent, shocked and broken. I slapped her again and repeated with a louder tone. "Am. I. understood?"

"Y-Yes…" She finally responded with a dull voice.

"What did you understand?"

"I'm yours. My cunt is yours. My body—my everything is yours. You're the only one who could use them…"

I nodded in satisfaction while grinning smugly. "Good. You're not a lost cause after all" I paused and put my left hand on her crotch, starting to play with her sensitive clitoris and pulsating, drooling womanhood. "You wanted to release, yes?"

"Yes… yes… I want my orgasm… my bliss… please, Shinji-kun… make me… cum…" She pleaded with a broken voice and matching gaze.

"As a good woman, you'll get what you wish dearly." At the end of my statement, I moved from my position and climbed up the bed. I unbuckled my belt and took off my pants. My already hard dick from dominating her mind a moment ago was ready to fuck her. Then, I jammed my cock into her pulsating cunt. It slid easily until my tip touching the ring of her womb's entrance.

"OHH! YESSSSSS!" Kyoko shrieked in joy, grinning stupidly as my dick snuggled into her hungry cunt. She tightened her inner wall and began milking my dick like nobody's business, signifying how bad she craved for it in the past several hours of the constant sexual torture.

I played rough, thrusting into her wantonly. She accepted my savagery in bliss, her slick, sweaty legs trying to circle around my hips but their bound state made it impossible. In the end, she clamped my hips with her knees and sweaty inner thighs, trying to keep me on my place as though she was utterly terrified I would move away and leave her unsatisfied again.

I felt pleasure—the both of the physical pleasure and spiritual pleasure from fucking her and breaking her. The rupturing euphoria from dominating her was addicting. I wanted this ecstasy from dominating other more. In my delirious state, affected by the pleasure and ecstasy, I fucked her carelessly. I missed how she had come multiple times from the sheer size of my dick that never missed her G-spot.

Kyoko had fallen into the half-conscious state, her eyes droopy and her tongue jutting out of the small gap between her two luscious lips. Drool was dripping from the corner of her lips, mirroring her lower lips that kept secreting her love juice.

Soon, I felt my orgasm came and I flooded my spunk inside her womb, filling them to the brim until my seed spilled out. After that, I felt tired and dropped on Kyoko's unconscious body.

When I woke up, I found the mentally broken Kyoko who finally knew her place as my possession.

Honestly, I never thought this would come out as a success, but I thanked the bullshit anime law for this. If Shido could brainwash his cult with words alone, why couldn't I condition Kyoko with sexual torture I inflicted on her, right?

—

 _ **Z-Day, -14 Days**_ _ **\- Time: Evening.**_

It was almost three weeks since I and Misuzu became a couple. Today was the weekend and we had a date. It was traditional, ol' cliché date to the Cinema, watching the Walking Dead, much to Misuzu's chagrin and fear, and we had lunch at the fast-food's court near the Cinema.

My reason behind watching the Zombie movie was preparing Misuzu to the Zombie Apocalypse that would happen in the near future. Although Misuzu was nothing but a character of a fictional story in my warped mind, she was still a living being with a complex mind and her own free will. She was still a willful girl who had her own moment of selfishness.

The problem is that I disliked when my possession back-talked me. I realized I'd become very spoiled after I broke Kyoko and she became utterly submissive to me when we were alone, mostly in our place. And speaking of Kyoko, after her three days of absence because of her 'sickness', she dumped Teshima. The poor bastard seemed tried to get an explanation from Kyoko. It seems that he was utterly serious with her. Too bad, Kyoko was my bitch and she had thoroughly conquered by yours truly.

I didn't fear she would report me to the police. If she dared to report what I'd done to her to police, she would end up with a bad record for failing as a guardian for a minor and it would spell a trouble for her since she was working in an educational institute. I wasn't sure if the laws and rules in the Japan of my original world were also this strict or it was only within this fictional world of High School of the Dead, but it helped me a lot to thoroughly tame her.

Putting my figurative Master-Slave relationship with Kyoko aside, the date with Misuzu went smoothly. However, I got a boner because she was always clinging to me like a spoiled girlfriend she was. She was so damn stacked with her unnatural curvaceous body. Honestly, her body was impossible in my home-world. Not like I should feel bad about it. As a matter of fact, I came to enjoy the hot and sexy figure of the fairer sex in this world.

In the middle of our date, we exchanged little details of ourselves. Through our talk, I found her mother was a Chinese ambassador stationed at Tokonosu Prefecture. Her mother married with a Japanese but divorced because how incompatible they were as a married couple, leaving Misuzu without father as she grew up. Furthermore, her mother was busy, adding more the lack of adult's guidance in her childhood. In there, Toshimi Niki entered her life. They started becoming best-friend since elementary school.

When her mother returned back to Chinese because of her job, Misuzu wanted to stay in Japan and Toshimi's parents became her guardian. They —Misuzu and Toshimi— had lived together since the second year of middle school and enrolled in the same school. They were more than BFF. Calling them sisters in all but blood wouldn't be a mistake. Yet, Misuzu still kicked Toshimi when her best friend was caught by the Zombies in the series. Best friend forever? Sisters in all but blood? What load of bullshit! Life is more important than their bond.

Finally, the sun had set and the sky was painted orange and indigo. I brought Misuzu to Kyoko's house. I had given her my signal that I wanted to have sex with her and she showed acceptance with a little reluctance.

Arriving at Kyoko's rented house, I brought her inside. We met Kyoko in the living room and found she was watching TV. When she saw us, she made a dissatisfied face but said nothing. She still remembered her place. Then, I dragged Misuzu towards my room on the second floor and locked my door. I turned on my music player and increased the volume until the sound of music would mask our voice.

And now, I was ready to make the girl listed in the top ten sexiest girls in my school as mine.

"S-Shinji... A-are you sure that we'll do it here? What... What about Hayashi-sensei? What if she found out?" Misuzu asked fretfully.

I dismissed her concern and began undressing, leaving behind my boxer on. When Misuzu saw my half-naked state, she blushed red. She became skittish and retreated into my bed. Her eyes were gazing anywhere but me. At her odd reaction, I couldn't help but feel suspicious about something.

"Suzu, are you a virgin?" I asked carefully.

At my question, she hid her embarrassment with my pillow. "W-what if I'm? Are you grossed out because I'm a virgin?" She asked back with some heat to cover her embarrassment, her eyes peeking at me from the pillow in her arms.

I smirked when I heard that. "Embarrassed because my girlfriend is a virgin? Perish that thought, love. I'm glad because you're a virgin. It's said a girl's first time is very important, right? Just like their first kiss, yes? Not only I got your first kiss, I'll take your first time too. I feel lucky, you know." I stated while creeping closer to her.

She unconsciously moved backward in her nervousness. "Knowing this is my first time, you will stay with me forever, right? You won't ditch me after you take my virginity, right?" She asked with a pleading tone.

I stopped before her. My face was in front of her red face. "I promise. So long you don't give me a reason to break up with you, I'll stay by your side." I promised her. Since the world would go FUBAR soon and Misuzu was someone I counted into my survival group beside Kyoko, the chance I'd throw her away was very slim.

"Really?"

"I swear."

"Pinky promise?" She said and offered her left pinky.

I couldn't help but laugh in incredulity. "How old are you to ask for a pinky promise?" I asked her after I calmed down.

She pouted cutely, her cheeks red in mortification, but she didn't pull back her pinky. "You must swear you'll eat a thousand needles if you break your promise."

"Alright, fine, pinky promise. So long you won't give me a reason to break up with you, I'll stay by your side forever." I swore and connected my pinky with her. We did pinky promise. Then, I aggressively kissed her, taking her off guard. She yelped and resisted my aggressive advance at the beginning before she relaxed and circled her hands around my neck. At this moment, I moved my hands to her chest and began kneading her soft breasts. I must say in all of the honesty that she had more shapely breasts than Kyoko's slightly sagged tits.

In a short while, we locked our lips, our tongue fighting for dominance and my hands reshaping her boobs aggressively. Then, I stopped groping her tits and unbuttoned her Cardigan. We broke our lips-lock and I took off her pink T-shirt. When the cold air caressed her smooth skin, she was jolted from her dazed state. She immediately covered her boobs which were supported by cute pink bras with dark pink laces and white frills. It was a pair of cute underwear, befitting her virgin status. She looked bashful, adding more charm that enticed my lust.

Feeling impatient, I pushed her soft body on my bed and pinned her under me, my hands sneaking towards her rear and kneading her shapely ass. She moaned from my ministrations. I quickly sealed her mouth and started another hungry kiss while breathing through my nose. She followed my example and we kissed and groped each other for a while. While doing this, I also teased her labia and clitoris, earning her surprise jolt and anxious squirming. However, my bigger and stronger body that pinned her locked her on her position, denying her a chance to run away.

Misuzu's muffled moans became more intense and her maidenhood began secreting her love juice. She had a few light orgasms from my ministrations alone. When I felt she was lubricated enough by my treatment, I broke our kiss. She mewled in disappointment but her disappointment turned into anxiety when she saw my ramrod dick after I stripped myself of my boxer. Her eyes were staring at my twitching cock that secreted precum in morbid fascination.

"S-so big! Shinji... Are you really going to put it inside me?" She asked in trepidation, her eyes shaking in disbelief and fear.

I guess she was intimidated by the sheer size of my dick. If there was the downside for a big cock, it would become quite painful for a virgin or someone who hadn't had sex for a long time.

"Don't worry, it's going to be painful only at the beginning. It's going to be blissful after that." I tried to calm her fear, but my impatient and predatory gaze made her fear more palpable.

"No way, it won't fit inside me. It's too big. You'll break me if you stuff it inside me!"

I became annoyed when she backed off after this far. _What kind of shit is this? There's a snowball's chance in the hell I'll stop this far._ I decided to seize Misuzu's hands and gripped her crisscrossed thin waist with one hand while my other hand took off her mini skirt and drenched panties. While I was doing this, she was sobbing and pleading at me to stop, feeling real dread.

"Shinji... Please... Stop... I'm really afraid. Your penis is too big! *sob* it's going to break me! Please... I'll do anything but this... Please, stop, I really love you... Don't do this! I'm going to die."

I ignored her plea and rubbed the tip of my dick into her labia. She squirmed more as she tried to stop me, pleading more at me. I ignored her and focused to insert my head into her wet pussy. When I was sure that I was positioned properly, I pushed myself inside her slowly, trying to lessen her pain from her first time.

Her body suddenly stiffened and her mouth was agape in a soundless scream as the tip of my dick fully entered her cunt. It seems that I underestimated the size of my dick. Since I only fucked Kyoko who had become accustomed to the size of my enlarged dick, I forgot my dick was very big for a virgin's standard.

I gazed at the silent Misuzu who blankly stared at the ceiling, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. I pushed my hips forward slightly and got a reaction from her. She spasmed as I felt my dick spread her inside and tore her hymen. Guessing she was still feeling unbearable pain from my slow and careful penetration, I decided to throw any subtlety out of the window and pushed my dick straight into the deepest reaches of her maiden-turned-womanhood.

"Argh! It hurts! It hurts so much! Please, spare me! I'm sorry! It hurts! Ugh... *sob* hiks *sob*..."

Misuzu shrieked as my dick tore her hymen and reached the depth of her womanhood, her body spasming strongly and her inner wall gripping me like an iron-vice.

"Relax... Misuzu... Take a deep breath, relax... It'll be less painful if you relax... Don't worry, I'm here... Nothing will happen..." I whispered sweet nothings into her ears as I played with her sensitive spots; her nipples and clitoris. I tried to give her pleasure to offset her pain. For a while, it did nothing. She kept weeping, whimpering and begging for me to stop.

"Please... Shinji-kun... It hurts... I'm going to die... I can't take it anymore... It hurts so much!"

I kept stimulating her body and whispered sweet nothings into her ears, trying to alleviate her pain. After a while, her begging voice disappeared and she only looked blankly at the ceiling.

"Misuzu..." I called her name, a bit concerned about her. Her dull brown eyes looked at me. It seems that she something in her was broken besides her innocence. I guess that she was still in shock after she calmed down from her hysteria from the pain. "Are you fine?"

At my question, she chuckled hollowly. "Fine? I guess... Just do it. I love you, Shinji-kun. Just go with it..." She said resignedly.

For once since my soul was transported into this fictional world, I felt remorse. I never felt this self-loathing even when I toyed and treated Kyoko as less than human and more as a sex toy. I suppose that after watching an innocent girl looked so lost after she lost her innocence had woken up my empathy and sympathy as a human being.

 _What's wrong with me? Stop acting like a wimp, damn it! Besides, these girls weren't real. They were nothing but a fictional character from a cartoon. You are the real person, the only real person in this imaginary fictional world! Now, go, do what you must! Claim her, make her yours!_

I dismissed the remorse I felt and began to move my hips. At first, I moved slowly. Then, I sped up my movement until I thrust myself into her steadily. Her virgin blood and her love juice helped my movement.

Meanwhile, Misuzu was unresponsive at the beginning. After some time, her breath became rough. After that, sweet moans escaped her lips. And finally, she lost in her lust and moaned wantonly as her G-spot was continuously scrapped and massaged by my hard, big dick.

In the end, she came back from her shock and regained her sense, which she used to enjoy the ecstasy from our copulation. She had forgotten the excruciating pain she experienced before. Her mind was focusing on the pleasure she got from our coitus. As matter of fact, she came multiple times before I climaxed. My longer endurance and bigger stamina from the strenuous training I'd done to prepare myself for the inevitable helped me with my stamina in the bed too. Nevertheless, my orgasm came at the long last.

Too focused on my own pleasure, I ejaculated in her, forgetting the fact that it was unknown if she had protection or not. Misuzu had become incoherent and half-conscious from the rough fucking I delivered to her. She couldn't remind me to spill my spunk outside of her fresh cunt.

After I filled her fresh, untouched womb with my sperm, I felt my energy left my body. Though it was only a round, I felt utterly spent. It was different from the fucking I did with Kyoko so far.

After that, I pulled out my dick and left her alone on my bed, giving her the well-earned rest after her first time. Then, I walked to my door, planning to get something to wet my dry throat. However, I found Kyoko with a deer in the highlight expression, crouching outside of my room while playing with her drooling cunt. I realized she had been watching us when I fucked my virgin girlfriend. I couldn't help but grin wickedly at my 'aunt', my exhaustion and thirst forgotten.

"My, oh my, aren't you a naughty little slut, aunty? Do you want to be fucked that badly by yours truly?" I gave her trash-talk and sauntered closer in her direction.

"No... This is... You're wrong... I'm..." Kyoko stammered, flustered because she was caught off guard.

I ignored her flustered state and grabbed her wrist. She yelped cutely when I pulled her body and carried her in my arms. Then, I brought her into her room and fucked her raw thereafter. At this time, I realized that there was a difference in fucking Kyoko from fucking Misuzu. I was confused why the same physical action such as coitus could feel and taste different. Alas, I dismissed my unclear premonition and focused to wear myself and Kyoko until she fell unconscious.

—

 _ **Z-Day, 0 Day – Time: 9.19 A.M.**_

It was the last week in the spring. The temperature had gradually become hot. With this change, I realized the time for the world going AWOL was approaching. It had been two weeks since I deflowered Misuzu Ichijou. In those weeks, I had finished my last preparation for the Z-Day.

Other than that, I could confidently say that my relationship with Misuzu became smoother after that night. It seems that the pleasure she felt that day outweighed her debilitating pain when I deflowered her. She had become a promiscuous and needy girl, asking for more sex when we had time for it. Even in school.

My fulfilling and successful sexual life aside, I was on the rooftop, watching the city with a pair of binoculars I bought a long time ago, using the iron fences as support for my elbows.

As the time for the Zombie Apocalypse drew near, I had skipped the first homeroom every day. My actions had annoyed my homeroom teacher and Kyoko had even asked me to stop my new bad habit. Of course, I ignored them. What I was doing was important for my survival. I dismissed how Kyoko got snide comments from other teachers who disliked her for many reasons. Well, I could uplift her mood when we were alone in our place. Nothing beats hot, passionate sex to forget the shitty reality after all.

Finally, I found out what I had been searching in these weeks. I saw the dead feasting on the living. The passerby was confused and reacted too late until they were bitten and joined the other as the new thralls of the dead.

For a moment, I froze on my spot. The sight still caught me off guard even though I knew I should realize it would involve this level of gore. Then, I jolted awake from my daze and immediately left the rooftop, running down the staircases and across the corridor. My first destination was my girlfriend's and her best friend's classroom. I opened the door roughly and went to her seat, ignoring the attention the whole class was giving me.

"Hey, you, what are you doing? Did you know you are disrupting my class?"

I ignored the male homeroom teacher, Sawada Takeru—if I recalled his name correctly and stopped before the stupefied and bemused Misuzu. Dismissing the noisy teacher, I grabbed her hand and pulled her from her seat roughly. My roughhousing jolted her from her bemusement.

"Shinji-kun, what are you doing?" She asked, at lost at my aggressive action.

"The world is going to become a hell soon. I saw anarchy and mayhem happened in the city from the rooftop. People kill other people and the police don't seem to help either!"

"It wasn't a funny joke, you know!" She tried to laugh it off and stared at me in mirth.

That annoyed me. "Who said I'm joking? You know I'm not the type who jokes for something like this. Now, follow me if you want to live longer, Suzu."

Uncomprehending my words, Misuzu fell silent in bemusement again. When she saw how serious I was, she nodded her head unsurely and let me drag her out of her homeroom. Her best friend, Toshimi Niki, quickly followed us out of the classroom.

"Wait, Shinji, Misuzu!"

I stopped when I heard Toshimi Niki's voice. She stopped before me and stared into my eyes seriously.

"Is that really happens?" She asked with a deadly serious tone.

I nodded my head seriously and said, "Yes. I'm going to inform my aunt and take her out of this death trap soon."

"Please take me with you!" She asked me earnestly while bowing her body perfectly.

"Just follow me. I'm going to the faculty office first. But, before that, I need to visit my locker." I informed the best friend of my girlfriend, earning a deep nod from her. Then, we went into my classroom's direction.

In the Fujimi Senior High School division, the student's lockers were located outside of the class while the lockers on the first floor were for indoor shoes. Usually, a lazy student would leave his or her schoolbooks in the lockers. However, I was different. My locker had something important for my survival. I had smuggled it here a week ago.

After we arrived before my locker, I unlocked it and took out the two iron baseball bats before I gave them to Misuzu and Niki each. Then, I recalled Kyoko's fate in the series and quickly took out my handphone. I punched the speed dial of Kyoko's number and waited for her impatiently. Fortunately, she accepted my call.

"Shinji? What's it? Do you know using the phone cell at homeroom time is forbidden, right?" I heard Kyoko's voice from the end of the channel. I was relieved because she hadn't gone to the gate yet. At this time, I moved to the window and saw a man mindlessly ramming his body into the iron gate.

"What's that? Someone is causing the ruckus at the gate?"

My eyes became wide when I heard Kyoko's voice from the speaker. I quickly said, "Don't go there. Wait in the teacher office. Prepare your car's key. I'm going there... Don't leave the teacher room, or I'll _punish_ you." I hissed viciously at the end of my statement, driving my point home with a threat. Then, I moved towards the staircase while beckoning Misuzu and Toshimi to follow me. I didn't forget to take the small satchel from my locker too.

"H-hai..." Kyoko responded with a stutter, deeply afraid of my threat. Then, she spoke to another person next to her without ending the call. "Excuse me, yes, Teshima-sensei? Er, sorry, perhaps, you and other male teachers are enough... Yes. Please be careful. Yes... Of course..." She focused back on my call. At this moment, I was close to her position. "Alright, what happens, Shinji? I've declined the other teachers' offer to check the front gate. Do you know what is happening?"

"I almost arrived at your position. I'll explain it to you here." I said with a tone that conveyed non-argument from her and ended the call. I glanced at Misuzu and Toshimi who kept trailing behind me. They had a confused expression on their faces. I dismissed them and focused during my walk to the teacher office.

When we almost arrived in the teacher office, we saw how Teshima was bitten by the man who caused the ruckus at the gate. Teshima dropped on the ground before he woke up and bit other teachers. Misuzu and Toshimi were gasping behind me, feeling the indescribable shock from what they had witnessed. Meanwhile, I felt relief because Kyoko wasn't one of the teachers who was bitten at the gate. Somehow, I had changed the canon. And I would keep changing the outcome of this story to increase my survival.

I quickly woke them from their shock from witnessing such a horror and herded them toward the teacher office. When we arrived, Kyoko became fretful as she witnessed what'd happened at the gate from the office. She realized she would join them if I hadn't stopped her with my threat. I told her to keep her question for later and barricaded the door and told them to keep their voice low. Then, I took out my handgun, Smith and Wesson M&P22 type with the silencer, from my satchel and shot the door to create a watch hole. The females were shocked when they saw my handgun and became deathly silent and still.

After I was sure the dead wouldn't enter the teacher room, I turned my gaze to Kyoko, Misuzu, and Toshimi and said, "Now, ask your question!"

Then, Kyoko broke first and shot me with a barrage of questions. "Shinji, what in the world is happening? Why... that happened at the gate? And why did you have a gun?"

"Firstly, our world is going to become a literal hell in which the dead won't stay dead and will feast upon the living. This isn't joking, Kyoko. Second, as you can see, the dead are infected by a single bite. A single bite will turn you into those Zombies! I don't know how this happens. I guess this is most likely because some countries trying to create a biological weapon and the experiment went AWOL and it became a wide spread epidemic. For your last question, I have a gun because I know this shit will happen.

"Now, if you want to know how I know this shit is going to happen, well, let me tell you this. Do you remember when I had the traffic incident years ago? You remember? Good. You see, I knew that I was dead for a moment and I saw... The vision of the future going to hell, so to speak."

I paused for a moment to control my breathing. Then, I continued where I left. "I wasn't sure if that vision was real or not. I thought it was only a dream at first. However, something kept nagging me and I couldn't help but become paranoid as fuck. So, I prepared everything for this vision. The extra classes in the martial arts I took in the past, they were for this. The money I collected from my part-time jobs, it was to amass fund for stocking up my resource." I lied through my teeth.

Telling them that I was someone who was reincarnated to this world from a world where this place was a fictional story was more unbelievable than the Zombie Apocalypse that was happening. I chose the safest and easiest path. I continued where I left. "The money went to collect more resource. I also did some illegal firearms transactions to arm me and anyone who'd join my survival group."

"Wait! What about the government—"

"The chain of commands were utterly destroyed. As a matter of fact, the majority of the politician were infected by these walking dead epidemic. The world became crazy! The people at the highest chain of command who were safe and not infected only cared for their safety, ignoring the masses."

I cut down Kyoko's attempt to grasp a straw as the last resort. I understood what she meant by that. It was a natural reaction of human to seek comfort. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be busy with my years of preparation if I had faith in government. No, I didn't have any faith in higher-ups, and I had read enough post-apocalypse themed novels to give me bias. In the end, I believed what I did was the correct choice.

"Where are we going?" Misuzu asked with a dull shocked tone.

"There are some scattered inhibited lands several kilometers away from Tokonosu Bay. I've surveyed some island and found the perfect island to survive while the whole world went insane."

"What about my family? They must be safe, right? Nothing will happen to them, right?"

Toshimi asked desperately, earning my cold look. Then, I told her mercilessly. "They mostly have been dead and infected by them."

"L-lies... You're lying, right? It's impossible... No, nonono... NOO—hmph!"

Before Toshimi could call all the whole walking dead in the school, I went to her and covered her mouth roughly. Then, I hissed at her, "Shut up, girl! I understand your worry but keep your voice down or you'll—"

At this point, the speaker rang and announced the same announcement in the series, as well as the horrifying end. Then, a loud ruckus and chaos happened in the corridor and mayhem couldn't be stopped. At this moment, Toshimi was out cold because of the shock while Kyoko and Misuzu dropped down the floor as their feet became weak. They had varying despaired expressions on their faces.

I put down Niki body on the floor and went to turn on the TV without forgetting to lower the volume into nonexistent. I searched for the news channel and found about the report about this so-called pandemic. The news took Kyoko and Misuzu attention. When they realized that my words were correct, they truly despaired. At this moment, I pulled Shido's trick and gave them hope to bind them to me more.

"Kyoko, Misuzu, don't worry. You two have me. You will survive so long you believe in and follow my words without question. Do you understand?"

They nodded their head weakly. I could see hope in their eyes as they gazed at me. I resisted the urge to smirk at them. Then, I checked the clock and it was still around 9 A.M. The 'main casts' wouldn't arrive at this place until the sky turned orange, meaning in the evening.

"Alright, girls, take a break to sort your mind first. We'll wait for Toshimi to wake up before we move out from this hell hole."

—

 _ **Z-Day: 0 Day - Time: 11.41 A.M.**_

Thirty minutes later, Toshimi finally woke up. She had devastated expression. Then, I told the girls we need to move. I told Kyoko to get her car's key and the gate's key. At first, I wanted to use the bus, but I dismissed that idea because the 'main casts' and 'Shido's Cult' needed the bus to leave this place. Moreover, a bus was too big for our small group. Next, I armed Kyoko and Misuzu with the other sets of Smith and Wesson M&P22 and the Silencer in my possession while I used the iron bats in dual wielding, leaving Toshimi unarmed, though I gave her hope by promising to protect her.

After that, we left the Teacher's Office carefully and silently. Thanks to the silencers, their shot didn't make noise, but their aim could be better. I also showed my basic kenjutsu skill I learned from Bushujima's dōjo. Yes, I enrolled in their dōjo in the past. But, I stopped halfway because I couldn't take Saeko's sadism. That bitch might be beautiful, but she was a total sadist that would give Esdeath from Akame ga Kill franchise run for her money. I'd tried to be amicable and seduce her. However, what I got was brutal beating in our spar. In the end, I hated her and kept our distance as far as possible. It wasn't like she had crush on me but didn't know how to react on her feelings, right? What's her? An emotionally and socially stunted brat? Give me a break!

After some hardships and many close calls, the girls had climbed up the cars while I went to the gate. Before I unlocked the padlock, I made a loud sound by throwing one of my iron bat towards the lamppost several meters away from the gate. The zombies went to the source of the voice as I predicted they would be. Then, I opened the gate carefully. At this time, I saw three students, two males and a single female on the rooftop. I realized they were Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, and Hisashi Igou. It seems that Hisashi had yet to kick the bucket. I also saw several faces and colorful hair colors through the classes' windows. I caught the sight of Miku Yuuki and secretly lamented that high-quality bitch couldn't become one of my collection.

I jolted awake by the sound of the revving engine and saw Kyoko drove her car through the walking dead in the front yard. At this moment, a walking dead had slipped close to me and I quickly crushed his head with the remaining iron bat in my hands. Then, my attention returned back towards Kyoko who drove her car until she passed the gate and stopped beside me. The door of the shotgun seat was opened, beckoning me to go inside and sit at the shotgun seat. I quickly entered the car and closed the door.

"Where are we going now? You're the one who has planned everything. I'll follow your lead, Shinji." Kyoko asked and stared into my eyes. I realized she had undone her bun and let her hair falling down on her back. She looked sexy and wild like that. _Mmh… need to hold back my desire to fuck her. We need to arrive in Rika's place first._

"First, drive to this address..." I told her the address of Rika Minami's apartment. Kyoko made a weird expression when she realized it was the high-class settlement. But, she didn't question me and drove to our next destination, though I prepared to answer her questions later. I didn't hold any illusion she dropped this matter just like that. There would be the time of reckoning later.

—

 _ **Z-Day: 0 Day - Time: 12.09 P.M.**_

Kyoko's car cut through the empty road, randomly striking the walking dead that blocked the way. Although Kyoko had accepted the fact that they were dead, her eyes were wild as she gritted her teeth in a frustration and a vain attempt to keep her sanity whenever her car struck those Zombies. There was only the sound of the revving engine, our labored breath and the sound of zombie got hit by the car's bumper. No one said a word. The travel from Fujimi High School to Rika's Apartment House was filled with tension.

From the mirror hanging above the car dashboard, the reflection of Misuzu and Toshimi hugging each other as they tried to support one another could be seen. The guns I had lent to Misuzu were lying on the chair, untouched. Toshimi was hiding her face into the crook of Misuzu's neck while my girlfriend was resting her face of Toshimi's dark colored hair. Their shoulders were shaking as they mournfully cried softly.

My eyes moved from the mirror to Kyoko and I saw she was also at her limit. I could only hope she could hold on until we arrived at Rika's apartment.

Finally, Kyoko stopped her car at a short distance away from Rika's apartment house as per my instruction. Then, I turned my gaze to my woman and girls and said, "Kyoko, Misuzu, stay in here and don't forget your gun. I'll leave one gun and one iron bat behind while I'll take one with me. I'm going to clean our temporary base to rest tonight."

"Be careful, Shinji," Kyoko said to me. Meanwhile, Misuzu said nothing but her worried gaze was enough for me to understand what she was thinking.

Then, I climbed down from the car first and checked the area. Some Zombies wobbled in our direction, being baited by the sound of the car's engine. I shot the closest Zombies with my right hand while my left hand which held the iron bat beckoned my woman and girls to follow me. I had ditched my pervious plan because the Zombies were attracted here.

Kyoko, Misuzu, and Toshimi followed me silently as we crept towards the entrance of Rika's Apartment. Since I didn't have the key unlike Shizuka, I must climb the fence and then helped my entourage to pass over the fence. Just as I finished helping Misuzu who passed the fence last, I heard the groaning sound of the zombies from above. I looked up and saw a man who had been infected wobbling towards us. Before I could shot him, several shots had been released by Kyoko, though only a single bullet from many hit the face and killed the zombie for good.

We exchanged a silent gaze and I climbed up the ladder carefully. I could feel Misuzu, Toshimi and Kyoko were watching my back. When we entered the enclosed yard of the apartment, we found several zombies here and made a quick work on them. After that, I checked the door of Rika's apartment. As I expected, the place was locked. I destroyed the lock with my gun and metal bat and forcefully opened the door.

"Shinji! What are you doing? You will get into trouble because of this!" Toshimi reprimanded me. I responded silently with a deadpan. As a matter of fact, Kyoko and Misuzu had the same deadpan with mine as they gazed at Toshimi.

"Toshi-chan... I don't think Shinji-kun will get into trouble because of this. Have you forgotten the world is going crazy, the dead won't stay dead and chaos happens everywhere?" Misuzu said while maintaining her deadpan.

Toshimi realized about that fact and scratched her cheeks with her finger awkwardly. She looked sheepish. "Sorry," she said. "I guess I haven't got grip on reality. What happened so far is unbelievable and I thought this is nothing but a bad dream..."

"Let's continue our discussion inside. This place isn't the safe place to have a light talk." I interjected the girls before they could get carried away. Standing at my side, Kyoko nodded her head silently.

Afterward, I entered the apartment first and checked the place for any sign of life. When I found nothing, I sighed secretly in relief. It would be very awkward if Rika was actually here when I busted her place. Then, I told Misuzu and Toshimi to have a hot bath to calm down their taut nerves from our run away from the school. It was only Kyoko and I who were left behind in the living room.

"So, who owns this place? I'm sure the rent of this apartment house is ten times my apartment price." Kyoko finally inquired after resting her body on the soft recliner. Her eyes which were full of curiosity were focusing on me. At this moment, I opened the cellar and searched for good alcohol to get drunk.

"As a matter of fact, I don't know the person who owns this place. I only know she works in JSDF and she has something for our survival." I returned to Kyoko with two glasses and a bottle of an old wine. I didn't feel guilty for the shameless action I did in this place. I put down the glasses and the bottle on the table. Then, I continued, "You saw the military Humvee outside, right? That vehicle is very important for our survival. Since I plan to bring us into an unoccupied island to wait until those zombies rot under the weather, it is integral for us to reach that place. Other than that, the owner of this place owned some firearms that could help us."

I poured the wine into the glasses and beckoned to Kyoko to accept her portion. She hesitantly accepted her glass and then took a small sip. Her eyes became wide when she tasted the delicious wine. Well, this stuff wasn't a cheap wine and it was only normal to be delicious.

She put down her wineglass on the table and focused her attention on me. At this moment, I saw the tension on her face relaxed by a tiny bit. Then, she asked me again, "How did you know any of this? Don't tell me it was that vision of yours."

I shrugged my shoulders and emptied my wineglass. When I felt Kyoko's gaze on me, I turned my attention fully towards her. I stated into her eyes. "Believe what you want. Though it sounded absurd, I could care less of your thought about my 'vision'. At least, I understood this vision didn't lead me astray." I stated in finality.

"I guess you have prepared everything, haven't you? Since you're the one who thought about our survival, I think you are better to lead our little group to the safety." Kyoko said and stood up from her seat. At my curious gaze, she explained to me, saying, "I'm going to prepare lunch for us. We haven't had lunch yet. Do what you want in the meantime."

"Alright, I guess, I'm going to get the firearms kept in this place. Just tell me when the meal is ready." I said and nodded in her direction. I stood up from my seat and went to the second floor to get those babies in Rika's room.

—

 _ **Z-Day, +1 Day – Time: 3.48 A.M.**_

I jolted awake and became alert immediately. When I felt two soft bodies pressed on me the sharp smell of sex and alcohol, a hazy memory slowly resurfaced in my mind.

 _That's right. Yesterday in the evening, we arrived in this place and I cleaned the Zombies of this apartments. Then, I busted the iron lockers where the firearms were stashed while the girls had a bath. Then, I had my own bath and then dinner Kyoko prepared before I, Misuzu and Kyoko became drunk and had sex until we fell asleep, leaving T_ _oshimi_ _who was sulking on the corner... Alone._

After recalling what happened last night, I carefully untangled the soft limbs draped over my body and entangled my legs. After freeing myself, I left the room and walked to the living room. Rika's apartment was dark since I told the girls that no one could turn on the light because I feared someone would go there and added more problem for us. It seems that Toshimi remembered my words since she didn't turn on the light.

When I arrived in the living room on the first floor, I found that Toshimi was awake on the recliner. She hugged a half-empty bottle of alcohol, Jack Daniels if I wasn't looking wrongly, on her chest, her cute face blushing red from her intoxication. She had changed her white and green sailors uniform into a light pink tank top and black lace panties I believed belonged to Rika. She let her hair falling down on her back and she looked sexy in the dim light. She turned her unfocused eyes towards me as I got close.

"Well, well, Shin-boi... You three, yer voices were loud... I could hear your voice like animals in the heat down here y'know! Heh, you didn't only fuck my best bud, you fucked Hayashi-sensei too, don't chu? Say, wanna fuck me too? I heard from Suzu fucking is good! She always bragged how ya got a big junk with ya! Imma still virgin y'know! You like em virgin don't chu? Suzu told me 'bout that too! Hey, c'mon. Fuck me! Make me forget how the world goes FUBAR...!"

I watched Toshimi in amusement as she ranted funnily inner drunken state. I was sitting next to her in the recliner. The moment I sat, she moved and sat astride on me. In her intoxication state, she ground her groin on my crotch, making my dick stiff.

"You're drunk." I pointed out the obvious. I never thought Toshimi was the type of funny drunkard. She spoke with Kansai dialect when she became dead drunk like this. I guess I could find a new thing every day.

"No shit, Detective Conan! Imma trying to forget all the pain for losing mah family. Mah daddy and mommy were probably joining those fuckers outside in orgy of gore and flesh... Why... Why in the fuck the world went FUBAR like this?" At the end of her speech, Toshimi shed sorrowful tears. She slumped her body forward, snuggling her face on my neck as she broke down while hugging my naked body like a lifeline. I let her spilled all her sorrow in silence.

In a short while, only Niki soft sobbing sound filled the dark room. Then, her sobbing sound ceased and she pulled back her head. She looked better, soberer than a short while ago.

"Ne, Shinji, fuck me..."

Alright, she wasn't sober, perhaps. Asking to be fucked was something a sober girl wouldn't do. Furthermore, she said she was still a virgin, right? I became curious why she asked me to fuck her. When I voiced out my curiosity, her answer was interesting.

"I'm not an idiot. I don't know anything about survival. I'm the weakest link in this group. Kyoko is your aunt and I have feeling your relationship with her is complicated. Misuzu is your girlfriend, nuf said. Me, I'm nothing but Misuzu's best friend. If I don't provide something, sooner or later, you'll think of me as a baggage and throw me outside to be the main course of those walking dead. I...I want to live... If... If my body is enough to pay for my survival... I'll let you do what you wish with me. Just, keep me alive... Please..." At the end of her speech, Toshimi sounded broken. She stared into my eyes with a mix of resignation and plea.

I said nothing for a short while. Inwardly, I cheered because this girl offered herself before I could start seducing her. My answer was clear. I flipped our position and pinned her body under me. Then, I ripped her tank top and panties.

I stared into her eyes and saw her apprehension and resignation. She was afraid and nervous because this was her first time. However, she knew this was for her survival. She slowly closed her eyes, showing her resignation and acceptance. At her defenseless state, I couldn't help but feel excited.

I moved my body until I stood on my knees above her chest. My dick was pointing at her face. Her eyes became wide in disbelief at the size of my cock.

"That size ain't normal..." She blurted out.

She was correct. But, I wouldn't give my confirmation. I just shoved my dick to her face and said, "Suck!"

She tentatively gripped my cock with her two hands, her face scrunching in disgust. She fought against her disgust and moved her face closer to my cock. Then, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and swallowed my dick. I hissed at the wet and warm sensation of her mouth. The scrapping sensation of her teeth on my cock added the pleasure. She began sucking my dick clumsily. She couldn't be compared to Kyoko who had been trained by yours truly. Vaginal, Oral and Anal, that MILF was very skilled in servicing me. However, the clumsy blowjob from Toshimi felt interesting too.

Toshimi blowjob gradually became better, not at Kyoko's or Misuzu's level but acceptable to be called adequate. I also felt my orgasm coming near. Then, I gripped her head and fucked her face until I came in her mouth.

"Hmmph-mph-hmph!"

My seed filled her mouth and spilled out from the gap. "Swallow!" I commanded imperiously.

She stared at me in panic and disbelief. Then, she closed her eyes in resignation and began swallowing my cum. She gagged yet forced herself to swallow every drop. After she swallowed everything, she quickly ran to the bathroom and I heard the sound of throwing up. I decided to give her a break and chose to take her virginity at another time. Besides, this dawn we needed to move out from this apartment and went to Tokonosu Bay.

When Toshimi returned, she looked conflicted between approaching me or staying away. In the end, she approached me. However, she showed a surprised expression when I beckoned her to sleep on top of my body since the recliner was only enough for a single person. With a bashful movement, she draped her naked body on top of mine.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked in shock as she felt my hands slipped into her crotch and played her clit and nipples.

"Just enjoy it!"

She ceased her struggle and resigned herself to me. Then, I toyed with her breasts and clitoris until she climaxed, she holding back her coquettish voice from the beginning until the end. After that, she fell asleep, leaving me awake until the dawn arrived.

—

 _ **Z-Day, +3 Day – 10;49 A**_ _ **.**_ _ **M**_ _ **.**_

 _I wonder how Takashi's group would fare without Rika's firearms and Humvee..._

That thought flashed in my mind as I basked the warm sunlight as I rested above the amphibious Humvee I liberated from Rika's place. Two days had passed since I and my entourage left Rika's apartment with our spoils. We had visited Kyoko's place to get my stashed firearms. Then, we scavenged anything that could be used on our way. In the end, we had enough resource to start a new life in a small, unoccupied island for a few months. Then, I could start an orchard or field to sustain our life in that place. I had amassed enough theoretical and practical knowledge about survival skill and fieldworks.

I turned my head slightly until the sight of boat dragged by the Humvee entered my view. The boat was filled with the assortment of supplies, ranging from preserved foods for the long duration of time, seeds, the miscellaneous tools for farming and daily life, oils, clothes for change, etc.

At the Tokonosu Bay, I had liberated a simple boat with a foldable sail and a set of oars. So, when the EMP blast happened, I didn't need to worry for the lack of unusable transportation or tools to reach the mainland. Too bad, anything related with electronic would become unusable starting tomorrow.

We mostly collected our supplies on the way. Other than that, there were also some instances when groups of people tried to rob us. Fortunately, Rika's Humvee was bulletproof army vehicle. If not, I would be dead and my girls would become the sex toys of others.

Speaking of others people, the girls had seen me killing other living people. It happened during our second scavenging attempt. Of course, Kyoko and others showed their opposition towards my barbaric actions. However, I countered their argument by telling them the pitiful fate they would experience if I didn't kill them. It seems that the women were terrified of being turned into sex slaves and gang-raped just like they felt afraid of being infected by the walking dead. Although I wasn't any different from those people, I was the lesser evil in their eyes. In the end, they accepted the fact that the civilization they grew up in and accustomed to had fallen and the law of jungle had replaced the government's rules and regulations.

After witnessing the cruelty of this new world, they thoroughly believed in me and followed all my words, or they wouldn't know what would happen to them if I threw them away to fend for themselves. They desperately tried to please me for their survival and I took the advantage shamelessly.

Speaking of taking advantage, I'd finally taken Toshimi's virginity the previous night. We had stopped and used a small house for our base for a night. That night, I decided to get Toshimi's delayed payment.

Both Kyoko and Misuzu said nothing of their discontent. Kyoko always knew what kind of man I was and she had thoroughly submitted after my sexual torture weeks ago. Meanwhile, Misuzu didn't want me to be angry with her and threw her away because of that. She didn't want to be abandoned alone in this crazy world in which she could become a plaything of many men or joined the ever-growing rank of the Zombies. So, she kept her discontent to herself.

Besides my original survival group, I decided to be a _good_ guy and took the other three people into my group. They were a pair of sisters called Chikage and Miyuki Hizaki who owned the house we used to rest last night and a pharmacist called Nao Sakurada who survived so far by hiding in the pharmacy near Tokonosu Bay in which we got our medical supply less than an hour ago.

Although I didn't read or watch Triage X manga and anime, I knew about their characters from the internet, at least. It was both surprising and bemusing when I saw them in the world of Highschool of the Dead. Well, the illustrator of Highschool of the Dead and Triage X was a same person. Maybe, it was related with why Triage X character appeared here, somehow.

The elder Hizaki had begged me to take them with me. We'd had a private discussion, away from my girls and her sister hearing range. After I coerced her with her potential bleak future as zombie or the plaything of crazed men outside, in the end, she agreed to sell herself to me so long I take them with me and I keep my hand off her little sister. Of course, I didn't when I agreed to her demand. Though I won't touch Miyuki as of now, I would make her my bitch when she grew up.

On the other hand, the event that made the busty brown-haired teacher, or a pharmacist in this world, joined our group had a tiny bit of gore and action mixed in. When we arrived at Tokonosu Bay's pharmacy on feet after parking our Humvee somewhere safe, I was taken off guard by a desperate shout for help from the pharmacy I was about to rob. At that time, I was together with Misuzu and Toshimi. We quickly went to check out the source of the plea for help and saw Nao almost got raped by three adult men. They were armed with a makeshift weapons like a crowbar and a shovel. The scene of violence and the rape attempt also made Misuzu and Toshimi understand how our world degraded into the cesspool because of the Zombie outbreak.

While Misuzu and Toshimi were frozen because of shock and a tiny bit of fear, I quickly drew my gun and shot the fuckers before they realized us. They were single-mindedly focusing on their rape attempt towards the beautiful pharmacist. The bespectacled woman froze when her soon to be rapist suddenly got their heads pierced by bullets and the blood splattered all over her.

I quickly signaled Misuzu and Toshimi to comfort the brown-haired woman while I cleaned the drugs into three separated duffle bags. Then, Nao Sakurada joined us after that. She was desperately begging me to take her because she didn't want to get raped by many people again or turn into Zombie. I easily accepted her plea because she was my biggest catch yet. She was the most voluptuous woman in my survival group at this point and her soft expression with the addition of her glasses made her the most enticing woman out of the six females I'd gathered so far.

And finally, we arrived at this point where I lay down on my back and watched the clear blue sky while enjoying the sea breeze. The peace I felt at this moment was a well-earned break from the crazy experience on the way so far.

Running off the school filled with walking-dead, busting in the black ops apartment, witnessing and experiencing how the civilization crumbled and people became insane, taking a small break at the Hizaki's residence, saving Nao from her soon-to-be rapists and the experience crueler than death, and sailing to the unoccupied island several kilometers away from the Tokonosu Bay...many things happened in the span of short three days. It was unbelievable. It felt so long yet so quick. The tension and adrenaline rush made the day felt like the eternity while the busy part of our mind that was filled with our survival made them felt so fast. It was contradicting feeling.

Suddenly, the sound of metal being knocked took my attention away from my recollections. The sound came from below me. I then shifted my position slightly so the circular opening of the Humvee roof could be accessed, being mindful to my position and careful for not falling down into the sea along the way. It wouldn't be funny if my personal tropical harem paradise wouldn't happen because I'm being careless and falling down into the ocean.

The circular opening was pushed open and the bundle of purple hair came out from the hole. I saw the cute appearance of Miyuki Hizaki. She was our version of Alice Marisato of Takashi's group.

"Onii-chan! Nee-san _tachi_ said it's time for lunch. You haven't eaten anything besides the breakfast in my house, right?"

Looking at her innocent expression, my impure intention for her faltered. However, I quickly shook my hesitation and accepted the rice ball from the 12 years old girl, petting her head with my other hand at the same time. She giggled happily because she realized that I approved what she did.

"Thank you, Miyuki-chan... You're Onii-chan's lifesaver." I offered a faint smile.

Miyuki beamed happily to me. Then, she watched me eating my rice ball in silence. Being a thoughtful little fella, she gave me another one when one piece wasn't enough for me. In the end, I ate three rice balls to sate my hunger.

At this point, I realized that our destination was getting close. The imposing sight of the island in front of us became bigger. Miyuki had settled on my laps and we stared at it in silence.

"That place will become our home as the world goes crazy, eh?"

The new voice took my attention. I then turned my eyes and glanced at the owner from the corner of my eyes. I saw the upper body of Chikage Hizaki coming out of the Humvee's hole. Her long purple hair was tied into the high ponytail with white scrunchies and peach colored short sleeved shirt with a dark pink collar and suspenders at the end of her sleeves. She left the two buttons of her shirt unbuttoned, showing her delicious cleavages. Her lush purple hair was scattered in the air, showing her delicious neck, and her shirt pressed her curvy front because of the strong breeze. I didn't know whether the university student intentionally tried to tempt me or not but I accepted the stimulating sight without complaints.

As though she realized my thought, or perhaps it was because my inner thoughts were shown on my wolfish gaze, Chikage glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I saw contempt in her gaze before they turned into a level gaze in resignation. Her gaze shifted to her little sister in the split second before gazed at me with threatening gaze as though she tried to say "don't you dare to touch my little sister inappropriately!"

I rolled my eyes at her as if I was saying "what did you think? She's still a child. I won't touch a child." Then, my gaze became playful as though it said: "but it was different after she grew up."

Realizing the meaning of my playful gaze, she narrowed her eyes and threatened me with a sharp gaze that said: "don't you dare!"

I challenged her gaze and thought... _What can you do? It will become her choice after she grows up._

She seemed understanding my twisted thought. She suddenly shifted her gaze forwards and glared angrily at the island ahead of us. She knew she didn't have any choice but to concede to my whim.

There were many ways the girls could start uprising but they weren't stupid enough to do it. They realized that my survival skill is important for their life. They decided to compromise and let me do as I wish so long they could live.

Human is a selfish creature and they were easy to feel fear of the unknown. Unknown future, unknown mystery after the death, and many unknown that filled this screwed up world. They chose the lesser evil, me, to keep the semblance of safety and to keep their lives. Their dependency towards me was the weakness to be taken advantage of. I'd be a fool if I don't take it.

In the end, we gazed at the empty island that became close enough that the beautiful and clean beach with white sand could be seen.

 _Welcome to my tropical harem paradise, I guess..._ I smiled wryly as I thought that.

—

 _ **Z-Day, + 4 Days - 1.31 P**_ _ **.**_ _ **M**_ _ **.**_

"Shinji-sama... How is it? Am I doing good?"

Nao asked in a sultry voice as she continued her titty fuck. My hardened shaft was being engulfed by her soft and warm fleshy tits. The sweat made her fleshy globes slick and feel wonderful around my twitching dick.

She looked up at me. She kept her glasses as she serviced me. Although she tried to look sultry, her brown eyes showed her apprehension. She was afraid she couldn't satisfy me and would be abandoned.

Both of us were naked and inside the tent I'd erected for myself. In the end, there was four tents in total. I had my tent for myself or with anyone who would become my bed warmer for the night while the others were paired in a two people group for a tent; Nao with Kyoko, Toshimi with Misuzu, and the Hizaki sisters as the last pair.

Today, I wanted to consummate my Master-Slave/Savior-Damsel/Leader-Follower or whatever our relationship is. I didn't care about it much.

The choice between fucking Nao or Chikage was an easy pick. I'd been itching to fuck Nao after I saw her slutty body for the first time. Added in her pretty face framed by her long brown hair, I chose to mark her as my bitch first. When I brought Nao to my tent, I took a mental note of other's reactions.

Kyoko, Misuzu, and Toshimi looked anywhere but to me while Chikage contorted her face in disgust. Meanwhile, the young Miyuki looked at me and Nao in confusion before Chikage dragged her into their tent.

Setting in this place had taken my entire energy the previous day. We finished everything after the sun had set and we were fully spent at the end of our task. We ignored the diner and went asleep quickly after that. And, the majority of us were overslept. It was why I just started this today in the afternoon instead of yesterday or this morning.

The sky was covered with gloomy cloud and the heavy rain fell from the heaven. The atmosphere was cold and wet. It was the perfect weather to have a hot and fulfilling fucking in my perspective.

"Nao, suck my dick!" I commanded suddenly as I slouched my body on the air bed and pillows below me.

"O-ok..." Nao was caught off guard by my sudden command. She hesitated for a moment before she pushed her face down, closing into my peeking phallus between her big and soft breasts.

She licked the tip experimentally, making me amused and curious. Before she swallowed my dick, I asked her a question.

"Haven't you sucked a guy's cock before?"

Nao jolted in surprise and raised her head. She stared at me in bemusement and needed a moment to process my words.

"Well..."

"Er... I-I have... But... It was a long time ago when I was in university..."

I raised my brows, feeling curious about Nao's life before this Zombie outbreak. I endured my wanting to fuck her for a moment and spoke.

"How old are you, Nao?"

"T-twenty s-six next September eleventh..."

"You're still young..."

She blushed, flattered by the careless remark, and whispered: "Thank you." She had stopped her paizuri and focused more on our little chat.

"Don't you have a boyfriend or lover?"

Nao looked down and stared at my phallus. She realized that she'd stopped and quickly restarted her paizuri.

"Well..."

At my urging, Nao responded while continuing her service. "I don't have any since my last...ex..." She sounded glum when she mentioned her ex.

"That's impossible! A hot and beautiful woman like you must have many suitors, right?"

Nao gave me a faint smile, flattered by my praise. But her smile dimmed and became sad. "Indeed I did. But, those men were only looking at me as a piece of meat, the object of their lust... Just like my ex... My ex... That bastard... I was fooled by his sweet words and fell in love with him. I followed every sexual whim of his just to make him happy... But, I stumbled into his talk with his friends about how he bragged our sexual activity and called me his little slut."

Her paizuri slowed down and her brown eyes became far away in her recollection. I didn't mind it because I was curious about her.

"I realized that he didn't love me like I did... He only saw me as an object to satisfy his lust. We had a fight and we broke out after that... Since then, I distrusted men..." She trailed at the end of her story. She quickly continued her paizuri when she realized that she'd stopped.

"And yet, you realize that you're giving me a titty fuck and I'm going to fuck you, right?"

Nao movement faltered. "I know... Deep down I disliked doing this... I hated doing this..." She suddenly stared at me with a pair of fierce brown eyes. Then, the fire in her eyes snuffed out and she smiled brokenly. "But... What can I do? The world went crazy! The dead wouldn't stay dead and people turned insane! If I didn't agree with this, will you still help me?"

"No. I'll leave you to rot as those people sex slaves, being gang-raped days and nights until you are broken beyond recovery, or being turned into one of those zombies," I stated bluntly.

Her lower lips trembled at my ruthless honesty. Then, she sighed deeply and stared at me in resignation. "I never have choices, haven't I?"

"No. You haven't."

"At least, serving one man is better than being degraded into toys of many men or turned into one of them..."

"You're right..."

After that, we fell into silence. Then, she continued her service again with her soft big tits and warm mouth. However, we stopped when there was a bright flash of light from outside. It wasn't lightning.

"What was that?" Scared, Nao asked.

At this point, the other visited my tent. When they saw Nao and me, their face contorted in shock and displeasure. Chikage instinctively covered Miyuki's eyes. But, it was already too late since the small girl had seen it from her slightly gaping mouth. Chikage herself stared at my abnormally large cock in morbid fascination.

Nao squeaked in mortification because we were seen doing something so private. She quickly separated herself from me, took a thick blanket, and covered herself in hurry. Me? I let myself naked. There was nothing to be ashamed of my body.

"What was that? The light, I mean. Shinji, do you know what it was?" Kyoko broke the awkward silence.

I stared at the girls in their eyes one by one. Then, I spoke. "It was EMP blast..."

"EMP blast? Impossible!" Chikage exclaimed in disbelief. She was the student in engineering course in Tokonosu University. At least, she was well-educated enough to know about that.

"Believe what you want. From henceforth, all electronic will become unusable. I have prepared candles for something like this..." I gave them bar Nao an annoyed gaze. "As you can see, Nao and I are in the middle of something. Kindly leave us alone, ladies."

Nao face which was the only thing of her that could be seen under the thick blanket turned very red. The other had sour faces. Some clucked their tongues in anger and displeasure. But, nobody dared to go against me. In the end, they left me and Nao alone in my tent.

"Should you say that to them?" Nao asked as I crept closer to her. She tightened her grips on her blanket.

"There's no problem since they are also in the same place as you..."

"Our place?" She raised her brows in bemusement and suspicion.

"Yes. Your place as my women..."

"You're despicable and sick!" She exclaimed accusingly. "Are you going to fuck little girl too?"

"Are you stupid? I am not a pedophile."

She sighed slightly. "At least, you still have moral."

I finally arrived beside her and took off her blanket. Then, I pushed her on her back and spread her legs wide, her legs creating a "V" symbol while my body in the between of her shapely thighs. I positioned my twitching phallus in front of her drooling pussy. It seems that she was aroused by her paizuri and blowjob a moment ago.

I pinned her crossed wrists above her head and made her see our genitals with my other hand. She bit her lower lip in nervousness, unknowingly adding the sensual charm that turned me on even more.

"I want you to watch when I made you mine!" I instructed and she followed after a soft "O-ok..."

Then, I crushed one of her massive breasts with my free hand and pushed my hips down. My cock penetrated her tight cunt and stretched her inside to the limit. The sudden penetration and the size of my cock jolted her in shock. Her body curled up into a beautiful parabolic arc. It was good she was lubricated enough. It made the penetration less painful.

"B-big... So... Big... It stretches my inside... It hit that place... It scrapes my sweet spot... Ah... Au... My mind goes blank... Hah... Ah... I never had something this big... Uh... Au... Ahn... Hah... Nooo... If you keep scraping that place... Hah... Ah... I'm... I'm going... No... I'm cumming!"

Her body tensed and her legs locked behind my hips and pushed myself deeper into her. She had her first orgasm because of my size that kept stimulating her sweet spot. She didn't lie when she said she hadn't been with any man after her last failed romance.

As Nao climaxed, I kept thrusting into her, sending more pleasure and rapture into her mind.

"Ah... Au... No... Please stop... I... Please.. I can't... Ah... uh... hah! Ah!"

She became an incoherent mess as her cognitive ability was swept away by the bliss. Her face turned into a slutty lewd face with her sharp tongue jutting out. Her naughty expression made me wanting and I claimed her lips and chewed her tongue softly with my lips and teeth. I kept thrusting into her. I had freed her hands and circled my arms around her thin waist as I pressed her body onto mine, flattening her massive breasts on my hard muscled chest. She gripped the blanket under her body.

Finally, I felt my orgasm close then quickened my thrusting pace. She'd become incoherent and only made a garbled unintelligible voice. Then, I pushed myself deep into her and poured my hot spunk into her womb. I felt exhausted yet fulfilled from ejaculating in her. Then, I let my body relax on top of her, using her soft body as my second mattress. After that, I followed Nao into the Morpheus realm.

—

 _ **Z-Day, + 41 Days - Time**_ _ **:**_ __ _ **Morning.**_

"Yes... Yesyesyes! Ah! Hah! Harder! Fuck me harder, Shinji-samaaaaah!"

The lustful shriek echoed together with the lewd sloshing sound as I pounded my hips into Chikage from behind.

It had been more than a month since we settled on this island and began our new life. To me, this was a heaven with the beautiful tropical beach in my reaches and harem of beautiful ladies to fulfill my sexual need anytime without question.

Currently, I'm fucking the university student outside. I circled my arms around her thin waist to support her and my body bent forwards slightly. My hips continuously thrust into her and my cock slid into her wet pulsating pussy. She was leaning her front on and placing her palms and the underside of her forearms on a tree. We weren't naked. I wore a Hawaiian shirt that left unbuttoned showing my chest and black shorts that pooled around my feet on the ground. Chikage was wearing a tank top and skin-tight short jeans that was suspended around her knees together with her panties. Her minimum clothes showed the light tan lines on her body.

She wasn't alone who got tan in the past two weeks. I got the heavy tan since I spent my time outside to prepare the field, cut down trees, and built huts for us.

It was funny when the one who disliked me the most fell from grace and became my nymphomaniac slut first. I guess Chikage just decided to enjoy what she had but she never thought she would become like this herself. It was at the third time I fucked her that she decided to be "Ah! Screw this! Let me enjoy this! At least, there is something good in my shitty life now!"

Of course, she still reverted back to her old self and put on her guard whenever her little sister, Miyuki, was around me. She was afraid that I would defile her little sister and broke her innocence.

Just what was she thinking about me in her mind? Though I was a depraved and hedonistic man, I wasn't a pedophile. Her guard whenever Miyuki and I played together, innocently, of course, was misplaced.

I had begun my projects to support us. I had cleared some fields I planned to be my orchards and fields to plant potatoes and corns this summer. I also built small huts to replace our tents. So far, I had built two. One for our storehouse and the other, slightly bigger, with a nice balcony, for our living place.

They also helped me to lessen my workloads before I instructed them to do so. It was thoughtful of them, or perhaps, they realized that they needed to contribute before I burned myself and became sick. It would be a big trouble for them if their backbone became indisposed. Even little Miyuki helped us like carrying around the small tools or stuff.

Besides helping me to build a working community to live, the ladies had asked me to be trained at survival skills. I decided to train them simple survival skill, close combat, archery, sword technique, and spear technique. I couldn't say I'm a master in those fields. But, my skills are acceptable for self-defense.

We also harvested the seafood product to sustain ourselves. However, we found out little Miyuki had an allergy to seafood. She didn't have a problem playing on the beach but she would fell ill after eating seafood. Because of that, we adults ate mostly the seafood while Miyuki ate our normal rations that wouldn't kick start her food allergy.

We worked at day from morning to the afternoon six days in a week, two hours in a working day left for martial arts training, the last day spent for a break and the women enjoyed the beautiful beach as though they were in holiday in beach resort instead of surviving from Zombies outbreak in nowhere. Other times, we would hike the small mountain in the island. Well, I couldn't help but become amazed at their stubbornness to clutch at any semblance of normalcy in their new life.

While maintaining my steady thrust, I shifted my sight to the beautiful beach below. I saw Misuzu and Toshimi were playing with Miyuki on the shallow water. The adults, Kyoko and Nao, was enjoying the sea breeze under the makeshift umbrella while randomly taking a sip from their coconut. The young camp was wearing a cute bikini we had liberated at Tokonosu Bay's store while the adult camp was wearing the more mature and risqué bikini. They damn looked like enjoying their new life too much when they had the chance. Then again, they earned it after the six concussive days of hard works from the morning to the evening.

What about me? I enjoyed this peace too. But, I still liked fucking women more when I had the chance. Fortunately enough, I had the volunteer to satisfy my wanting today.

My recollections were cut short when I felt unbearable pressure from Chikage's snatch, her inner walls convulsing dangerously. The vice-like grips her pussy holding my dick made it hard for me to move. It also gave us more pleasure and I quickly felt my balls clenched.

"Ah... Nah... Noooh... I'm cum...ah...ming... I'm... Ah...cumming!" Chikage's muscle became taut, her body convulsing crazily, and her climax coming.

I followed quickly and thrust myself deep into her, spilling my spunk into her womb. We stayed like that with twitching bodies for a moment before Chikage slackened first. I hurriedly supported her before she fell down onto the ground. When I saw her face, I found that she had a silly expression, full of bliss.

"Do you want me to carry you back or what?" I questioned her.

Her dazed eyes turned to me and her lips moved soundlessly. I decided to carry her back to our wooden cabin. Arriving in there, I put her on her mattress.

The cabin only had a small room and it was where everyone was sleeping. At first, we slept at our own mattress but lately, we cuddled together since there was nothing to be kept a secret between us. Our polygamous relationship wasn't secret. I fucked everyone here except for Miyuki. Hell, I was sure Miyuki knew about our multi amorous ties even though the adults within my community tried to keep our fucking secret from her.

After I tucked Chikage into her bed, I returned back to the beach where other enjoyed their break. I saw Misuzu, Toshimi, and Miyuki playing sand castle.

Misuzu was wearing a two pieces string green bikini while Niki was wearing one with dark blue color and light blue frills. They let their hair free, blown by the breeze. Miyuki was wearing a one-piece bikini with a skirt-like appendage, its color yellow with lighter colored strips.

Then, I moved my eyes to the adults who lay lazily on the makeshift wooden beach bench.

Kyoko was wearing a daring magenta and black one piece that showed her front so much and the fabric is fastened with laces. Meanwhile, Nao was wearing two pieces of string bikini that the bras can't compensate the sheer size of her tits, hiding only her areolae and nipples. Her panties are actually thongs that are kept together with two laces circling her wide hips.

Although I had spent myself with Chikage's help, I felt myself wanting and aroused when my eyes landed on the sensual adults.

"You have finished, I see. From how you arrived alone, I take it that Chikage is out cold." Nao said while staring at me from the corner of her eyes. Her voice took Kyoko attention. The magenta-haired former teacher opened her eyes and looked at me.

I went under the makeshift umbrella -it was a piece of cloth supported by four pillars from wood- and draped myself on top of Nao, surprising her and making the makeshift bench creak. At this point, Kyoko closed her eyes and tuned everything that happened beside her.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" She sounded surprised and tried to push me away. But, I kept myself on top of her and ground my hard cock covered by my short on her thongs covered crotch. She realized that I hadn't been satisfied yet and became flustered. "Not here! There's Miyuki here!"

I stopped but I didn't move away from my position atop her. "Alright... I'll hold myself back. Still, how should I calm my cock? It's already this excited."

Her eyes roamed around and settled on the bushes close to our position. "Let me take care of your need behind those shrubs. At least, Miyuki won't see us there."

"Let's go…"

"Just as I enjoyed my break… damn beast… insatiable as always… how can his liver take it all… how abnormal…"

I ignored Nao's resentful mutterings.

When we settled behind the shrubs, I took off my shirt and used it as blanket. Then, I pulled down my short and laid my ramrod cock bare in front of the lovely face of Nao who crouched down on the ground. She then began giving me a skilled blowjob.

Although she said she would only give me a blowjob…

"Harder! Fuck me harder! Ah… Auu… Ahh!"

…in the end, we were carried away.

—

 _ **Z-Day, +3 Years – Time: Afternoon.**_

I watched the small community from the tree-house I'd built in the past. From my position, I could see a dozen of females, adults and young adults, mingling around with their business. I saw Kyoko and Nao joined the other adult women, six women with them included, who could be described in four letters: MILF, cleaning the fish, other seafood product, and other animals like birds and small mammals some young women hunted for our food.

It had become a tradition for the small populaces of my community to held brunch and dinner together in front of a massive bonfire. The bonfire made the grilling easier and preparing food easier.

The other four women who joined Kyoko and Nao were the female adults I had saved or found when I visited the mainland to get more supply before my community became fully self-sustained.

The first woman was Fujino Yamaki, a black-haired beauty with the bombshell of a body that could give Kyoko run for her money. She had straight glossy dark hair and long bangs that framed her soft expression. I found her locking herself in her house at my second visit to the mainland. She was badly starved at her house yet she didn't dare to leave her house because she was afraid to be turned as one of the Zombies or got captured by the gang of barbarians to be their sex slaves. In the end, she dared to show herself because of the number of female in my expedition group.

The next woman was Yuuko Sagiri. She had the appearance of a busty woman with long light brown hair and amber colored eyes. She had the most endowed body in this community. She was a former surgeon and a doctor. I found her and the two others as sex slaves of the crazed people in the last expedition to the mainland two years ago. Her condition at that time was very pitiful but she had recovered from that dark memory and became the active member of this community.

The third woman was a spiked blue-haired woman with a figure close to Nao's. Her name was Sayo Hitsugi. She was a head nurse in the same hospital Yuuko worked at and was also one of the three females who'd been subjected into the nightmare of being brutes sex slaves.

The last adult woman was Sachi Kokuryou, a black-haired woman with cold beauty exuding from her slutty body. She was a former track club advisor and P.E. teacher in the school she worked at. She had the appearance of the adult woman with midnight black hair that fell down below her shapely butts and was usually tied in the high ponytail style. She had symmetrically split bangs that spiked to both sides and long fringes framing her pretty face. Her seductive body was at the same level as Nao's. I found Sachi with her two students trying to fight off the horde of undead that cornered them in my first expedition to the mainland.

My eyes then moved to the group of newcomers who brought games and the harvest from our fields and orchards in their hands. They were around the age of young adult woman below the six matured adults from earlier.

I saw Chikage, Misuzu, and Toshimi who grew up into more refined beauty. They couldn't be called little girls anymore. Chikage was 23 more or less and both Misuzu and Toshimi were 20 years old.

Other than the three of them, I saw the old faces from Fujimi Academy.

The first one was the number one promiscuous beauty in my school, Miku Yuuki. Besides her light tan and longer orange hair that stopped at her mid back, she looked fuck able as ever.

Talking and giggling to each other were Misaya Taniuchi and Himeko Kawamoto. The other two girls who joined Koichi Shido's group in the series. Misaya Taniuchi was the bespectacled blunette while Himeko Kawamoto was the brown-haired girl. They both were a lesbian couple but it didn't stop me from fucking them. Furthermore, it was always threesome with them. They were always together, more than frequency of Misuzu-Toshimi pair.

I met Taniuchi and Kawamoto first. It was at my first expedition to the mainland before I found Sachi and her students. At that time, they were desperately running away from the horde of zombies after they were abandoned by the slimy snake Shido. After Kyoko, Misuzu, Toshimi, and I saved them, they begged to take them with me. Since they were former students of Kyoko and sharing alma mater with Misuzu and Toshimi, we accepted them as our community's new members.

Through their mouth, we found out what happened with their former group. Shido had created a cult of several students under his leadership. He took advantage of Miku's promiscuous nature to entice the male students to work harder under him. Since they were a lesbian couple, they were spared from being treated as a reward for the boy's effort.

However, Shido only cared for himself. He sacrificed his students one by one to keep him safe until it was him, Tsunoda, Yuuki, and them left behind. And not long before they met us, they were still with Shido. Hearing that, I quickly hunted Shido and killed him and Tsunoda. Then, I made Miku join into my group as another woman in my harem. Although she was well used by others, Miku was still beautiful and sexy. It'd be waste to leave her with Shido and Tsunoda.

Other than that, I also heard much information from them such as the another survived student group led by Takashi Komuro. However, their fates were unknown since they separated from them in Tokonosu main bridge.

I felt pity and regret I couldn't add Shizuka Marikawa into my collection. I didn't hold the illusion that I could convert Rei Miyamoto and Saya Takagi as my little bitches because they were stubborn girls. For Saeko, I wanted to stay the hell out from her presence. The farther, the better.

Anyway, Shido's group had visited Takagi Estate before the EMP blast, but they couldn't stay long since the horde of the dead had flooded that place. It happened just like in the series albeit without Takashi's group there. Now, I couldn't help but feel curious about what truly happened to them.

After running away from the breached Takagi Estate, they moved to the Shintoku Third Elementary School after listening to a rumor about a camp of survivors built there. At this point, the half of Shido's group had become Zombies. Unfortunately, Shido's group arrived when there was a zombie breakout in that place and they quickly evacuated before they even arrived. After that, they moved from a shelter to another to survive until it was left only the five of them and Shido abandoned Taniuchi and Kawamoto who were fortunate to meet me and my group. After that, we met Sachi's group.

Finishing the chronicle of Shido's group adventure, let's move to the other three young adults in their group.

They weren't Fujimi Academy's students. One of them was a nurse in training who was unfortunate enough to be captured as sex slaves together with Yuuki and Sayo. This young adult was Yuu Momokino. She was at her last high school year when the Z-Day began and was at her practical exam as Sayo's assistant. She had shoulder-length green hair and brown eyes. Her body was voluptuous beyond Miku's prided figure.

The other two were Sachi's middle school students, in the past, and now, they were young adults.

The first one was Hinako Kominato, a petite girl with light brown hair and matching eyes. The other one was Oriha Nishida who had light purple hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a petite yet voluptuous body.

The fifteen of them were the members of this small safe haven I built with sweat, tears, and blood in the past years. And as the king of this place, they were mine to do as I wish.

My eyes turned back to the six adults and focused on the slight bulge on the stomach of Kyoko, Nao, Fujino, Yuuki, and Sachi. All of them, except for Sayo, were pregnant. It was their wishes. They said they were growing old and wanted to experience the motherhood after this community became stable.

 _Being a father, huh?_ I mused wryly. The idea still sounded absurd even in my mind.

"Ne… Onii-chan… Is Miyuki doing well?"

The cutesy voice spoken to me took my attention. I turned to the owner and saw the younger version of Chikage taking a break from giving me a blowjob. No, she was Miyuki Hizaki who had bloomed into a beautiful flower. Currently, she was 15 years old and was ripe enough to be plucked.

I stared at the youngest female in my community who was also the last virgin in this place, and highly probably in the whole world. She was wearing a sexy lingerie and crouching between my spread out legs, my stiff cock in her hands as she pressed and rubbed the sensitive underside on her soft squishy cheek. She had bewitching gaze and smile, which I believed something she picked up from the older women in this closed little kingdom of mine.

The world outside had become fucked up. Men had returned back to their base instinct as the carnivores and tried to be the top dog. Without the constraints of the laws, they did everything they wanted. They killed, pillaged, raped, and committed other crimes. The civilization regressed to the age of darkness.

In the past three years, there was close to two digit number of visitor. Being paranoid, I sniped their yacht before they could even get close to the shore. If there were survivors, I'd killed them when they arrived in the shore.

I didn't know what happened in the other part of this shitty world. I cared nothing but my women and my small kingdom.

"Onii-chan?"

I blinked, surprised by Miyuki's call. Then, I remembered where we were. "Yes. You did well, Miyuki."

"But, you don't make that cute face when Onee-chan _tachi_ have sex with you. Am I not good?" She pouted and gave me the most pitiful imploring gaze I believed to be the puppy eyes.

I laughed lightly and patted her head. "You're good. Really. If not, your Onii-chan won't become hard, right?"

She looked at me searchingly before beaming. "Then, will you make Miyuki yours too? Miyuki is fifteen now." She released my cock and positioned herself on top of me, her dripping wet virgin cunt above my twitching helm. There was a man-made hole at the crotch area. I grabbed her slim waist and helped her to get the correct position. Then, she pushed herself down slowly.

I had forgotten the tightness of a virgin. It was very painful because of how tight Miyuki's pussy is.

I saw her eyes tearing yet she pushed herself down resolutely. Then, I felt something snap inside of her virgin pussy and my entire shaft slid into her. Blood dripped down the base of my shaft, signifying her change from a maiden to a young woman.

"...*sob*...Miyuki is happy... Miyuki finally became Onii-chan's woman too..." She exclaimed with tears streaming down her smooth tan cheeks and a wet smile. There was a mix of pain and happiness in her eyes as she gazed at me.

Slowly, I helped her moving herself ups and downs. Because of her unbelievable tight cunt, I felt my orgasm came sooner than the usual. Thankfully, Miyuki was close to her own climax. Soon, she came first and I quickly followed after her, spilling my spunk on her lingerie.

The breathless Miyuki draped her body on mine before she slowly fell into slumber. I watched her peaceful sleeping face with a happy smile.

 _Sometimes, I wonder why my soul was transported to this world. I had accepted this world as real as me and the women in my arms and below on the ground. Yet, the real reason still eludes me._

Watching Miyuki's content and happy sleeping face, however, I felt that I understood why I was sent here.

 _Nevertheless, I am still twenty years old, a young man who loves sex with vigor to match his hobby. There are other fifteen beautiful ladies spreading their legs for me. I don't know who-what the one who sent me here expected from me. However, I know one thing._

 _I have a few decades left to enjoy this tropical harem paradise in the world of the dead..._

 __ _ **Dead End**_ __

 _ **Don't forget to leave your REVIEW.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


End file.
